


Tony Stark's Super Powered Teens

by Rin_Okumoron



Category: Danny Phantom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Irondad, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, just a little, space obsession au, tony stark just likes taking in superpowered kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Okumoron/pseuds/Rin_Okumoron
Summary: Danny had seen a lot of weird things in his life, it was hard not to with the way he… lived. But seeing Tony Stark sitting in his living room when he came home was next level.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Peter Parker
Comments: 43
Kudos: 452





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably be updating my other fic, but this idea wouldn't get out of my head. I finally decided to just write it and the other would come in time. I really hope you guys enjoy! Name is definitely going to change asap. Suggestions would be lovely.

Danny had seen a lot of weird things in his life, it was hard not to with the way he… lived. But seeing Tony Stark sitting in his living room when he came home was next level. 

He was finally done with high school and had been out with friends when he got a call to come home as soon as he could. It didn’t sound like anything was wrong, so he just figured they needed his help in the lab with something. He had proven to be a helpful third set of eyes when his parents were in a bit of a pinch. 

It had started a year or so ago when his parents had come to him about getting in contact with Phantom to form a truce. They knew Danny could get in touch with him and had come to terms with the fact he might not be so bad when he started forming other truces to keep ghosts from attacking the town. After that Danny was in the lab a lot, tinkering with weapons so they would ignore his ecto signature, not that his parents knew it was his of course. 

With this in mind he casually stepped into the house and set his keys on the table by the door before heading to the lab. He was stopped by his dad calling, “in here buddy!” from the living room. He turns to the couch and goes blank at seeing Tony stark sitting in the chair across from his parents on the couch. He cautiously took the other chair and stared at him nervously. 

Jack was quick to break the ice, “So Danny boy, Stark here was saying he was interested in our ghost equipment, specifically the updates you’ve been making!” 

Danny looked worse than before, his muscles tightened. There was no way Tony Stark could have known about those updates, his name wasn’t even on any of the papers they published. Sure Jack would have blabbered on about his help had the man asked, but why would he have asked? Something wasn’t right. Danny frowned at Mr. Stark, “Is that right?”

Tony gave one of his charismatic smiles, “That’s right, I came here to offer you an internship. I think working with ectoplasm as an energy source could be beneficial, especially if the problem here spreads. I want a young mind like yours to help lead to that future.” 

Danny’s heart rate plummets as he gets anxious, the temperature around him dropping slightly. “I’m sorry Mr. Stark, I don’t think I’m your guy.”  
Jack pipes up to defend him, “Nonsense Danny! You’re improving faster than your mother and I could have ever expected!”  
Maddie chimed in as well, “He’s right honey, your improvements to our machinery put us forward years, you’re very talented. This would be an amazing opportunity for you!”

Tony smiled at that but Danny shook his head, “I’m so busy here though! I have like minimum 6 projects I’m working on.”  
“Which you could do in my lab, I’m sure it’s well equipped.” 

Danny’s heart slows further, “There’s no ghost portal.”  
Jack smiles, “You can bring the portable portal you built a few months ago.”  
“Maybe I just don’t want to go.”  
Maddie frowns, “Sweetie, I know it’s hard to leave home for the first time, but we’ll be a phone call away. I don’t want you to miss out on this opportunity.”  
Danny stuttered trying to find another excuse before bolting to his room

Maddie apologized, “I’m so sorry about that, I think he’s just nervous. He’s never been away from home for so long on his own.”  
Tony shook his head with a small smile, “No worries Mrs. Fenton. Let me try to talk to him.”  
She nodded, “Upstairs on the right. His door is covered in glow in the dark stars.”

Danny heard footsteps he didn’t recognize coming up the stairs and hid his head in his hands. When he heard the knock he stood shakily and opened the door before stepping away and gesturing to his desk chair. The man was going to come in anyway, he was sure of it. Sure enough Tony shut the door behind him and sat down in the offered chair. 

Tony glanced at the wall, “The walls are filled to the brim with weapons.”  
Danny nodded, “Yep.”  
“Makes them hard to hear through I’m sure.”  
Danny tensed hands ready to defend himself.  
“Relax kid, it’s your secret,” He pulled out his phone with a video of Danny Phantom, “This is you right?”

Danny sputters and leans back, “What?! No! Phantom is a ghost!”  
Tony raises an eyebrow, “Did you know your heartbeat goes _down_ when you’re nervous? An extremely athletic teens bpm is 48, I checked, would you like to know what yours is?”  
Danny shook his head but Tony continued anyway, “It was 24 when you walked in the door, it’s down to 10 now. You’re hypothermic, a solid 92 Fahrenheit. Although that’s also lowered by nerves it seems. You breathe slower too… You want to try that again kid.”

Danny glared skeptically, “How do you know all of that?”  
Tony looked bored, “My glasses aren’t for reading, or for show. It’s my AI, Friday.”  
Danny stuttered, “AI… right… How’d you manage that?”  
“Don’t change the subject kid. I haven’t told anyone, I’m the only one who knows.”

Danny bit his lip nervously, “So… What are you going to do about it?”  
“Well the plan was to offer you a spot at the tower. I’ve watched you, and you’re strong, but sloppy. You cause more damage then is probably necessary and get hurt far too often. I’m guessing you’ve never had guidance in the whole superhero thing.”  
“It was offered, but it was more an invitation for supervillainy.”  
Tony smiled, “I’m glad you didn’t take the offer then.”

Danny turned his head slightly to side eye him, “That’s it then? You just want to train me?”  
“Somewhat. Listen I’m not going to be around forever. I need strong people I can trust to protect the earth after I’m gone. I've watch the way you've protected this town for four years now. It certainly doesn’t hurt that you’re smart. You may have noticed I picked up Spider-Man.”  
“Did you blackmail him too?”  
It was Tony’s turn to be taken aback, “What? No! I’m not blackmailing you either. Listen, if you really don’t want to come with me to New York that’s fine. I’ll leave right now.”

Danny considered it for a moment, “Was the other offer real?”  
Tony smiles, “Of course. You’ll have full access to labs once I’m assured you know lab safety. I’ve seen your basement.”  
Danny laughs, “That’s fair. Lack of lab safety is kinda what got me into this whole mess.”

Tony cringed, he hadn’t really thought about the logistics of Fenton being Phantom. He sincerely hoped Ghosts were just another kind of mutant, but hearing that, his mind wandered. He snapped his attention back, it was likely Danny was exposed to a lot of ectoplasm in his youth. He wasn't sure what kind of adverse effects that could have on the body. He was probably more similar to Peter as a mutate.

Tony spoke again, “I figure we can start with a summer internship and go from there. There are quite a few great colleges around New York, and anyone would be glad to have you in the fall with a Stark Internship regardless of grades should you choose to pursue college.” 

Danny thought about it, “I hadn’t even really been thinking about college. My grades improved last year once the Phantom hunting went down, but I figured it didn’t really matter.”  
“Why? What did you want to go to school for?”  
Danny smiled longingly looking at his rocket models, “I wanted to be an astronaut. I’d never pass the physical now though.”

Tony frowned, “Right… Well we could work on space exploration at Stark Industries. Part of protecting the earth from extraterrestrial threats. I happen to know the CEO and I think she could make it work. Think you could help build a rocket kid?”

That caught Danny’s attention. His eyes lit up and his freckles glowed green forming little constellations on his cheeks, “No way, really?!” Part of him was screaming that the whole thing could be a trap, but the rest of him didn’t care. His obsession couldn’t be happier. 

Tony laughed, “Of course. I take it, that's a yes then?”

Danny’s face was still glowing, but he blushed and turned away, “Yeah, I’ll join your little hero brigade.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit longer than I would have liked, but I finally got a job! It's not many hours, but I'll take what I can get. Thank you for all of the sweet comments on the last chapter, they really helped. Hope you enjoy!

The week following was a shuffle to get his things together. He packed most of his clothes and a few things to make his room at the tower a little more homey within the first few days, so the rest of the week was spent informing people. 

Sam was a bit nervous for him, but Tucker was ecstatic. He spent an hour rambling about Tony Stark’s tech before making Danny swear up and down to tell him everything. Danny promised to call at least once a week to keep them updated, and Sam promised she’d find a way they could visit in person. 

Valiere was next. She promised that she would keep his town safe, even if they both knew there was little chance of anyone breaking the treaty. He fussed to her about the fact that Fenton and Phantom were showing up in New York around the same time, but she just laughed and told him not to worry so much. If she couldn’t even put it together until last year while they worked together there was no way the rest of the town would piece it together. 

With one last hug for his parents he was getting on a private jet to New York with a man named Happy. 

Danny sat in one of the leather seats, sending nervous looks over to the only other person in the cabin, “So… I guess this means you know who I am too?”

Happy looks over at him for a moment, “No, not until you don a suit and go running around New York.”

Danny nods, “You know Spider-Man?”

“Yes.”

“You going to tell me who he is?”

“No. Are you going to keep talking?”

Danny grumbled but was honestly glad Happy wouldn’t tell him who Spider-Man was. It made him more comfortable at least even if it was clear Happy was far from. It was fair he supposed, it probably wasn't everyday he had to escort some random kid. 

As the plane took off Danny looked out the window nervously. Happy glanced over, “Have you ever flown before?”

Danny laughed, “Yeah, but not like this. I’ve driven and ridden in my parents' speeder before though, it’s similar to a plane. And I’ve flown on my own before. But this is different, there’s no control… I don’t think I like it.” 

Happy turned over again before putting sunglasses on, “Take a nap then, it’s a short flight.”

Danny Closed his eyes and did his best to follow that advice.

When the plane touched down a little over an hour later Danny was ready to leave. Having no control over his surroundings was not an experience he liked. He shifted in his seat nervously as Happy got up to open the door and was quick to follow him out. 

When he was lead over to a limo Danny got truly excited for the first time the whole trip, "We get to ride around in a limo?"

Happy shoulders loosened a little, this kid was starting to remind him of Peter, "correction, you get to ride around in a limo. I get to drive a limo."

Danny climbed in the back seat quickly, "this is my first time in a limo. I feel like an important person."

Danny's face was near pressed against the glass as they drove through the city, "I've never seen New York before, it's really something. Pictures don't do it justice. You think it's just tall buildings, I've seen tall buildings before, but this just hits different. You know? I don't know much about New York really. I heard it smells like hot dogs and garbage but I'm not getting that. Probably because we're in the car right? What about you Happy, do you think it smells okay outside?" 

Happy looked back at him, but he was sure Danny wasn't paying attention. The kid looked too enamored with the view. He shook his head with a smile and rolled up the divider. 

The second Danny saw the tower he started tapping on the window, "Oh my god, is that it?" Happy rolled down the window with a sigh just to hear, "Is that really where I'll be staying?" 

"It's where most of the Avengers stay, so yes. Your room will be up on the higher floors. Tony will give you a tour once we get up to the lab." 

They pulled into the garage and it was all Danny could do not to just phase out before the car even came to a full stop. He was still nervous sure, but the excitement of being under the most technologically advanced building was quickly overpowering it. He may not be as big of a nerd as Tucker, but spending years in a poorly funded lab taught you to respect what money could do for science. It certainly didn't hurt that this building would be Danny's ticket to Space, he had to fight the glow that threatened to light up his cheeks. The second they parked Dany was out the door and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Happy just looked at him, "I would've gotten the door."

"Not as fast as I could have opened it."

Happy led him into the main lobby and grabbed a badge from the receptionist, "This badge will let you get just about anywhere in the tower. Of course Jarvis will recognize you anyway, but try to keep this on your person to alleviate any confusion."

Danny nodded, clipping it to the pocket of his jeans, "So who's Jarvis?"

"One of Tony's AIs, I'm sure he'll explain in great detail if you ask."

They stepped into the elevator and were immediately greeted with JARVIS's voice, "Hello Mr. Fenton, welcome to the tower. Tony's lab sir?"

"Yes, thank you."

The elevator started moving and Danny stared at the ceiling in wonder, "Was that Jarvis?"

"That is correct Mr. Fenton."

"Oh, um, you can just call me Danny."

"Alright Danny."

They reached the lab and Tony was quick to greet them, "Danny! Glad to see you made it okay," He turned to Happy, "We're good now Happy, I can show him around. You head back downstairs. " 

Danny was just staring at the lab. He had grown up on top of his parents lab, but it was nothing compared to this. Machines he couldn't name lined the walls and it was so much clearer than home. He wandered over to a robot that looked like a mechanical arm, and was promptly doused with a fire extinguisher. Tony turned back to his newest intern and he yelped in surprise and laughed, "I see you've met DUM-E that fire extinguisher is his favorite, I'd take it away but he seems sad without it. Do you need a moment to get cleaned up?"

Danny looked around the lab for a moment, and upon seeing it empty shook his head and turned intangible before stepping out of the pile of foam, "No need." 

Tony looked extremely interested in his display but kept his mouth shut about it. Instead, he walked over to grab a tablet off of the desk. "This can be your Stark pad. If there's anything you need and I'm not around, tell Jarvis. You'll see my other intern running around in here, but that's about it for this lab. I'll go over lab safety tomorrow after you've gotten settled in."

Danny looked over curiously, "other intern?"

Tony beamed proudly, "That's right, Peter Parker. Top of his class at an accelerated school in engineering and science here in New York. I had to accept him on. Only 19 and the only kid I know who could've given me a run for my money. Seriously, he's really smart, you'll see what I mean. With him in your corner you could be on the moon in a year."

Danny looked at him curiously but before he could say anything a scruffy haired kid walked it from the elevator. He didn't seem to be paying attention, fiddling with something on a stark pad.

"Hey Mr. Stark I was thinking about your thrusters, and I think with some slight alterations I could get them to…" he looked up and stopped abruptly.

Tony smiled "Peter, this is Danny Fenton. Remember I told you we were getting a specialist in ecto technology."

Peter's face lit up at that, "Oh wow! That's so cool. That form of tech has so much untapped potential for energy. I've seen a few things now with Mr. Stark looking into it, but with hotspots so dispersed and kept secret I'd never even heard about it before just a few weeks ago. You would think people would have branched into it as a clean energy source years ago, but it's like no one knows anything about it."

Danny laughed, "well yeah, that would mean accepting that there's an afterlife. And it's a pretty weird one. I doubt many people or companies are willing to hop on that train."

"So how'd you get into it?"

Danny stuttered for a second, "well i kinda grew up on one of the biggest hotspots in the world, and my parents built a permanent portal. Kinda hard not to accept that."

Peter laughed, "Has Tony showed you around yet? You're going to be living here right?"

Tony looked slightly exasperated, "I was about to."

"Well I can do it right? Us interns have to stick together. He's in the other room on my floor right?"

Tony just sighed, "go for it kid. I'll be here if you need me."

Peter quickly ushered Danny into the elevator and waited for the doors to shut, "His tour would have been boring, trust me. Anyway, we're on the intern floor, its right under the Avengers floor, pretty cool."

Danny laughed, "So you live here too? I wasn't sure since you're from here right? Tony said you went to school."

"Oh, yeah. I moved in a few months ago. It helps my aunt with costs and lets me stay up to work on projects here. I go home every other weekend though."

The doors opened to a large living area with an attached kitchen. Peter smiled as he stepped out with his arms spread. "Welcome to the intern floor. We have our own rooms and bathrooms, but this is the communal area. I think Mr. Stark wanted to build comradery, like a college dorm."

Danny laughed and walked over to join Peter near the couch before throwing himself on it and looking at the huge screen, "You play any games?"

Peter looked offended, "What kind of nerd do you take me for, of course I do. I have just about everything."

Danny grinned, "bet I could beat you in smash."

Peter laughed and sat down next to him, "oh it is on."


End file.
